Eternal Flame
by Eternity's Angel
Summary: [SetoxSerenity] Seto Kaiba was always taught to be dominate in whatever obstacles that life would throw towards his way. But, when a certain woman rejected his offer, he intends to ruin Serenity in any possible way. But, what he didn't realized was...R
1. Defy

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

Eternal Flame

By: Eternity's Angel

Chapter 1: Defy

Seto Kaiba was working on a new project that would be making a huge big impact for Kaiba Corporations-not that he need it or anything, considering that he was the most powerful CEO of Japan with a great reputation of dominating almost all the higher rank companies, that he had set his eyes on merging with his company, his rank only went higher and higher. Now, he has his eyes set on one particular company. This company supplies the best import and export goods with other countries. It would benefit best at his company and more.

Walking down the hallways of his building, some of the co-worker looked up to see their high and mighty boss coming down their way. They bowed down to him as he walked by as a sign of respect and resumed back to their work before the big and mighty fire at them-which he enjoys greatly. But, indeed, walking highly and mighty of himself, he had his hands in his trenchcoat and his brown hair just seems to shine away when the morning sun shone down upon on it. His deep blue eyes stared cooly at the people around him; without any sign of emotion.

Barging into his meeting room, he had startled his guests who were siting around a glass table and swung their chair around to face the CEO of Kaiba Corporations; who merely was looking around the room to survey the people. He saw, the majority was men who wore suits with a tie around their neck. Seto Kaiba smirked to himself, he had never ever felt comfortable wearing any suit-but with the exception of those charity or those big gala parties where he was of course always invited into those kinds of events. He cringed but was brought out of this thoughts when his eyes laid on young lady who was sitting on the right side of the chair and was looking through a document containing of what's it was to be discuss today. The woman hardly noticed him, so he took the opportunity and looked over her. She is a redhead, but it is highlighted with bit of brown hair, shining from the sun. She was wearing a navy blue blouse and a black skirt. She seems to have a petite form, he noted, looking at her up and down.

Seto Kaiba was in daze, '_I wonder who she is? One of the representative of the Capsule Corporation? I wonder. With such beauty right in front of me-WAIT! Since when have I thought women were attractive? I must have gone out of my mind. This is what you get when you stay up late up to 3 o'clock and working on your laptop with only coffee to survive.' _ Kaiba shook his head and resumed back to the matters of the hand, "Settle down. I have call on you here today for a meeting that is very simple. I want to combine our companies together ." Kaiba was always blunt whenever he wanted to get down to business. Settling down on his nice and comfortable chair, he turned around and found that a lot of people were murmuring to themselves around the table.

'_This is getting old. They would be fools if they wouldn't emerge with my company. My company has everything; power and domination is what you need. Not those wimpy companies who rely on honest and good work,'_ Kaiba thought, staring coldly around the table, letting no emotion shown on his face.

Finally, that woman who he had been staring at said, "Mr. Kaiba, we appreciate your offer for emerging your company with ours. But, I am sorry but to decline your offer. Although we know that Kaiba Corporations will gain even more superior power once emerged with Capsule Corporations, what intentions do you have if you emerge with our company?"

Kaiba stared at her, "Ms?"

The woman blinked, "Ms. Wheeler, Mr. Kaiba."

"Yes, Ms. Wheeler. My intentions is clearly simple. I want your company and you probably would want power. By emerging with my company, you'll gain whatever you would want and I would have what I want. That way, everybody have a little something at the end."

"I beg to differ Mr. Kaiba. Although I am aware of your reputation of having total control over the other companies that you were interested, I still have to decline your offer. Not everything is about winning or about power or domination. It's about how well you do and how skillful your are in the areas that's your strong point. Thank you very much for this meeting, Mr. Kaiba, but I still have to decline your offer. Sorry, but this meeting is over," Ms. Wheeler packed up her stuff and the representatives who was with her walked out through the double glass doors, leaving a enraged Seto Kaiba.

'_How dare she reject my offer! Let alone her departure; making me look like a fool. I'll_ _show her not to mess with me ever again. I'll show her whose superior and I'll win _Capsule Corporations _in the end. Now, I need to devise a perfect strategy to win.' _ Walking out of the same double glass doors, he went to his office to plan his strategy, not to mention to blow off some hot steam.

---

Serenity Wheeler sighed as she got out of Kaiba Corporation and head towards to her silver Mercedes. She drove away from Kaiba Corps. building heading towards the street. She had to go back to Capsule Corporations where her brother was waiting for her.

Driving and keeping her eyes on the road, her cell-phone rang. Putting her ear piece that was connecting the cell-phone in her ear, she answer, "Hello?"

"_Hey Serenity! How was the meeting that you had?_"__

_ "_ Oh, as usual. I declined the offer. You won't believe who wanted to buy my part of the company Joey."

"_Who?_"

"Seto Kaiba."

"_KAIBA? That obnoxious stuck-up jerk? He was the one who you had a meeting with? I'll show him a thing or two not to mess with my sister!_"

Serenity giggled, "Relax, Joey. He's already taken cared of. I declined his offer and that was that!"

"_You did the right thing! Decline that stuck-up moneybags jerk! Always thinking that he's so superior than others! Thank god Yugi showed him a lesson or two!_"

Serenity sighed. Joey and Kaiba always had a history together, wait, scratch that. A horrible history together. Changing the subject, "How about lunch Joey? It's my treat."

Knowing Joey, he would never turned down a invitation to food, "_What do you think? Of course I'll have lunch with you Serenity! That's why you are my favorite sister in the whole wide world!_"

Serenity giggled, "Joey, I am your only sister."

"_Yeah, it's still the same! I love you anyway!_"

"Ok, I'll meet you at our usual place in the next fifteen minutes, ok?"

"_Er...I might run a little bit late. Go reserve a table and wait for me there. I don't get why I don't get a lunch break until 12pm. You know how Duke is, always demanding to get things done around the place before we do anything else. I'm lucky that I don't work for Kaiba. He's MUCH much worst. Why don't you wait for me until then?_"

"Sure. I'll wait! See you then Joey!"

"_See you later Serenity!_"

Ending their conversation, Serenity sighed. Its been 2 years since Joey got a job working for Duke Devlin. They managed to support themselves under Joey's paycheck. Now, she got a job running a company which the owner had passed down to her. She started at first, working in Capsule Corporations at age 18, trying to support Joey and herself together with the money that she worked for. The original owner of Capsule Corporations didn't have an heir to take over his company when he grew old and unable to work anymore, being the sweet kind old man he was, he gave Serenity his company. Seeing how hard Serenity works in his company, he couldn't have chosen a better choice.

But, not just being pitiful and knowing her history and the lack of crisis that her brother and Serenity were in, he saw potential in her. He saw that she could do much better than anyone else in the company. He saw her skills towards business, but nevertheless, he gave the company to her because he knows that she would work very hard to do what's best for the company. He adopted her as his own children and gave her the love that she never got. He loved her as she was his own daughter. To make it more easier, he also adopted her brother Joey. Knowing the inseparable bond that they have together, he could never separated them, so he adopted the two Wheeler siblings. Although they were adopted into the second richest man, next to Kaiba, in Japan, they had kept their surname. [1]

Serenity sighed, going down her memory lane was always a dread to think back. It brought back too many memories, especially the pain from all of it. Driving into the parking lot, she parked her car and got out. Inside the restaurant, she got a table and sat down, waiting for Joey to come.

---

Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood. Bad doesn't even describe it. When Seto Kaiba was in a bad mood, hell would pay. Typing furiously on his advanced computer, he found a file about _Capsule Corporations_. Searching for something through his connections, he was looking for something-or shall we say someone. Pulling up a folder, he found some background information of _Capsule Corporations_ and all those information that were given. Scanning with his deep blue-eyes down the screen, he found the target of his search. Pulling that file out, it had the picture of _her_. That auburn-emerald-eyed woman who declined his offer.

Clenching his hands into fist, he pounded them on the desk, shaking the desk. His employees around him fearfully look at him, and fear for what might happens next. Reverting back to their own business, Seto Kaiba hardly noticed them. He was so absorb in his own thoughts, that out of the corner of his eye, he spotted some information on the screen that seemed familiar. Forming a smirk he said-with a little victory in his voice- "Well, well. What do we have here?"

Seto Kaiba smirk, "It seems that Ms. Wheeler isn't the _real _heir of _Capsule Corporations_. It was all an adoption so the old man can keep his business up and running. This should be a snap."

At that time, somebody came into the room. Seto Kaiba turned to see who was rudely interrupting him. His face softened when he saw his seventeen-year old brother, Mokuba. Mokuba had grown quite over the years. His dark black hair had grown a bit -but, he occasionally gets a hair cut to keep it the same length. "What are you doing Seto?"

_'Hunting down a victim' _ Seto Kaiba thought, but he replied, "Just something for that business meeting that I had earlier."

"I forgot. How was the meeting?"

" Those _Capsule Corps. _are just bloody idiots! They refuse my offer! Me, Seto Kaiba, CEO of Kaiba Corps. and they still refuse the offer! They are just insolent pest! Can you imagine that Mokuba? Let alone that stupid woman-"

"Seto! I'm hungry! Can't you finish your fuss later?" Mokuba whined. Although Mokuba had grown up over the years, his appetite haven't changed. [2]

Seto growled, "Fine."

Walking towards the automatic doors Kaiba walked out, with only the swish of his trench-coat flying behind.

---

Serenity snipped at her drink as she darted her eyes back and forth, looking to see if Joey came yet. Sighing, she looked at her watch. '_Joey's probably late because of all the work that Duke had handed to him.' _She took another drink of her ice-tea and kept on looking at her cell-phone if there was any sign of him. Suddenly, a shadow appeared, hovering over her. Confused, she spun around, and her emerald-eyes met with two cold blue-eyes.

"Well, Ms. Wheeler. Fancy meeting you here," that voice was none other than Seto Kaiba himself. Along his side, was Mokuba, looking with interest back and forth between Kaiba and Serenity. __

_ "_ Yes, fancy meeting you here too, Mr. Kaiba," Serenity said, averting any prospect of eye-contact. Her eyes returned to the entrance door, hoping for Joey to come so she wouldn't be alone with _him_. She silently prayed that he would go away soon. But, she guessed wrong.

Instead, he just simply invited himself to the table, and sat down across from her. Mokuba followed suit_, _sitting next to Seto's left side. Serenity hid a scowl, '_Humph! The nerve of him! Inviting himself to a table. I can't wait for Joey to show up!'_

"Ms. Wheeler, I believe there had been a bit of a misunderstanding that was at the meeting today. What I don't get is why won't you join with my company?" Kaiba demanded, banging his fist on the table.

Serenity winced, but she stayed calm, "Mr. Kaiba, I believe that I had made myself very clear at the meeting. You could have any company that you would want. Why this particular one?"

---

Seto Kaiba was at the verge to give this woman a piece of his mind. But, being the cool and collective CEO that he is, he stayed calm.

" What I want with your company is my own reasons. Yet, you didn't make it clear back at the meeting, Ms. Wheeler. I demand to know why!"

"You can't go and demand everything that you would want, Mr. Kaiba. Not everything can be dominated, and when I am in charge, you have to get through me in order to succeed. Though I doubt you would."

'_We'll just see. I could dominate anything that would become a nuisance to me. You are no exception. I will have my way, and you better watch your back!' _ Kaiba thought as when he gritted his teeth, and hid his frown.

Yet, he couldn't help but wonder where he had heard this woman's name before. But, he couldn't place where he had seen her. Sure, her name is _Wheeler_ but, there's no way she was that mutt's sister. This woman in front of him was a spitfire. Stubborn and unwillingly to give in. But, Seto Kaiba never turn down a challenge. He'll fight fire with fire. But, at the end, he'll make sure that he'll win at the end, and he'll enjoy every last bit to see this woman fall down. Oh, indeed, he'll enjoy her downfall. [3]

Mokuba was looking back and forth again, deciding not to interrupt his big brother's important conversation. Kaiba and Serenity were now glaring at each other, full of hatred. Kaiba's hated her not accepting his offer. Serenity's hated him for not leaving and still sitting there. She didn't pay attention at anything that was going around. She kept on glaring at the CEO of Kaiba Corp.

"KAIBA!!! What the hell are ya doing with my sista?"

Serenity, Kaiba and Mokuba looked up to find Joey yelling at Seto Kaiba.

-----

_A/N: Thanks for all your reviews! I enjoy reading each and one of them! I am sorry if this chapter is short! I have important tests coming up....(Social Studies and Science test)...I have to pass these testes in order to graduate...So, I won't be updating for a while. _

_Now...for some notes for the story:_

_[1] Ok, I know this doesn't EXACTLY happens in real life, but I am pretending that it did. To be honest, I don't really know anything about business, etc. So, I came up with my own rules for them. This relates to what would happen in future chapters. _

_[2] I know Mokuba didn't exactly have a big appetite in the series, but I just want to put that in..especially IF he's a seventeen-year old._

_[3] No, Seto Kaiba didn't KNOW that Serenity is Joey's sister...cause...Joey to him is as a dumb-ass...and since Serenity owns the company, etc._

_-Ok, I am having trouble if this is gonna be a AU or not. I'll just say it's AU towards the rest of the chapters. It's only gonna stick to the original story because of some past events. Fair enough? _

_How did you find this chapter? Boring? Needs more action? Please review and tell me what you thought of it! [By the way, does anybody knows how to use the new program call QuickEdit? I been having trouble with it. Please e-mail me and tell me how to use it!]_

_Edited By: ChibiNekoTenshi_

_-Eternity's Angel_


	2. Wheel in the Bait

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

** Eternal Flame**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 2: Wheel in the Bait**

Seto Kaiba perfectly knew that voice anywhere-since the past 5 years. He couldn't forget all those days where he would always torment him. He wouldn't backed down for chance to aggravated him. Aggravating him and calling him a mutt along the way. _Wheeler. _How he always despised him for years. Always thinking he's better than anybody, but forever, to him, he'll always be a third-rated duelist back then and now. Now, how could he had forget? Sitting right in front of him was his sister. _A Wheeler_. He should have recognize that name! But, no, instead, he made himself believed that it couldn't be Wheeler's sister-since when did they have the power of owning a company?

'_How can I be a idiot! Not knowing that it was a Wheeler who refuse to accept my offer! I should have noticed the resemblance right there! But, no matter what, I won't let this woman refuse my offer. Let alone a Wheeler! She would pay, and it would be big time!' _were the thoughts from Seto Kaiba, before he turned swiftly, letting no emotions shown and glared at the _mutt _in front of him.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the mutt. Been digging in the trash for the past five years?" Kaiba smirked, crossing his arms against his chest.

As usual, Joey would start to get angry, and start throwing a fit. "Why you! I should rip ya into pieces! You hear me Kaiba?"

"_Humph!_ Your threats don't scare me Wheeler. Come on Mokuba, we're wasting our time here." Kaiba walked away, with Mokuba following his big brother.

"Come back here Kaiba! Show yourself that ya a man!" yelled Joey glaring at Kaiba's back. Since Joey yelled, almost half the customers had heard the commotion and turned to see what was so interesting. Serenity, embarrassed to have an audience on them, grabbed Joey by the arm and put him down on the seat, "Joey, you're causing a scene. Just let it go, he's not worth it," she hissed at him. Joey quite down, not wanting to anger his sister anymore. But, he did kept an eye on Kaiba to make sure he won't do any funny business.

During the meal, Joey couldn't get it out of his head why Kaiba was sitting with Serenity. Knowing Kaiba, he would do something sneaky like this. "Hey Serenity, what was Kaiba doing at you table before?"

Serenity made a noise, more like a snort, "He kept bugging me about that offer that he had asked me like 2 hours ago. Demanding an reasonable answer why I had refused his offer. He's so delusional, always thinking he can take whatever he wants."

"You tell him sis! That would put him in place and never mess around with the Wheelers!" Joey shouted, punching his fist in the air. Serenity giggled and resumed eating again.

Unnoticed by anybody, Kaiba was looking at the Wheelers' siblings out of the corner of his eye, while typing in his laptop. He wanted to keep an eye on them, while trying to get some idea to form his plan together so in the end, he would become victorious. Mokuba was lurking in silence, watching his big brother who was looking at Serenity and Joey out of the corner of his eye. He sighed, Seto never seems to eat much. His soup was untouched, and his laptop was out on the table. Seto couldn't fool him, since he known him the most. Although Seto was working on his project, he was afraid that Seto might never grasp anything by working 24/7 everyday. More like, get a social life.

Sighing, Mokuba attempted to try to start a conversation with Seto, "Hey Seto, why aren't you eating?"

"Not hungry," was the reply from the CEO of Kaiba Corps.

"But, you got to eat something Seto. I'm afraid you'll starve to death," Mokuba pleaded.

"Don't worry about a thing. I'll get something to eat later," Kaiba continue typing on his laptop.

Mokuba leaned back, although he wanted to argued back, he couldn't. Seto always win at the end. What point would that be? Changing to a different subject, he asked, "Hey Seto, why were you talking to Joey's sister before? What does she had to do with anything?"

"It's because, she's the bloody CEO of Capsule Corporations. She was the imbecile who had refused my offer! I can't believed that she is related to that mutt! I was surprised that she even owned that company. But, don't worry, I'll always win at the end. I am not going to let her get in my way towards domination. Nobody can ever get passed me, I'll win at the end. I always do," Kaiba vowed, his facial crucial like always.

Mokuba sighed. He didn't bother bringing up that subject again. When Seto gets angry of what he can't get, he really gets angry. He wouldn't stop to get what he wanted, and this time, he wanted Capsule Corporations.

Kaiba continued typing, forming a plan in his mind, '_If I were to obtain Capsule Corporations from the mutt's sister, I need something- or someone that can weaken her, and let me dominate her at the end. The only person-wait, scratch that, thing I could think of is that mutt_._ That mutt seems so precious to her, she would do anything for that mongrel. And I have just the plan.' _His cerulean eyes shifted from Serenity, and landed at the mutt. '_Yes, I can taste victory coming my way.'_

---

The next day, Joey went to work to the Dungeon Dice Monsters Game-Shop. Things were quite the usual. You greet the customers, asked them politely what they would like, and once they purchased something, you greet back saying 'Arigatou. Please come again.' Plain, but hey, he needed the money. Duke Devlin may had once before humiliated him with that dog suit and broadcasting it world-wide, but he had turned out an acceptable guy. Joey went to his desk, where he was in charge for the day; filing papers, etc. Taking a drink of his coffee, he sat down at the desk and started working. But shortly, the phone rang. Confused, he picked it up, "Hello. Dungeon Dice Monsters. How may I help you?"

"_You can help me by coming down to Kaiba Land at 12 noon sharp mutt," _reply a cold voice on the other phone. __

The only person that calls Joey a mutt was, "KAIBA! What the hell do you want?" Joey yelled at the phone. It was actually a good thing that nobody was around at the moment. If anybody finds out that he was on the phone with Seto Kaiba, the CEO of Kaiba Corp., things will go a little bit out of hand. Dungeon Dice Monsters had been rivaling against Kaiba Corporations, and verbal intense war was going on between those two companies. But, Kaiba Corporations had always seem one step ahead of Dungeon Dice Monsters.

"_Don't ask questions mutt. Remember to bring your deck along. We're going to duel to see which one of us are superior," _said Kaiba on the phone. Always the demanding and on the point.

"Why should I?" Joey shot back.

"_What's this? Wheeler doesn't want to duel? Afraid that I'll win at the end-which I always do. Or, are you afraid that you don't have Yugi's help? I always knew that you didn't have the guts to stand up for yourself. Always depending on others," _Kaiba said harshly.

"I'll show you Kaiba! Twelve o'clock it is! I'll show you never mess with Joey Wheeler," Joey shouted in the phone.

"_Good. Until then, mutt," _Kaiba hanged up the phone. '_Good. Everything is according to plan. In no time, I'll show all of you that I would always be superior at the end!'_

_---_

Twelve o'clock rolled by, and Joey was standing outside of **Kaiba Land**. Mumbling about some sort of incoherent stuffs under his breath. Walking up the big steps, Joey scowled and wondered what in the world Kaiba was up to. Entering the automatic doors, he was greeted by one of Kaiba's guard. Wearing the same attire, with a black suit, and black sunglasses, he bowed down to Joey. "Mr. Kaiba is expecting your presences Mr. Wheeler. Please follow me and I'll take you to Mr. Kaiba."

Joey scowled. Leave it to Kaiba to ask his guard to do these kinds of stuff. But nether less, he followed Kaiba's guard and hopefully he'll get some answers from all these nutcase that Kaiba had brought up. They were riding in the elevator, while Joey was at the end of his patience. '_What was Kaiba up to?' _was the question that held Joey's thoughts.

The elevator brought up to the destination to god-knows-what-the-guard-had-pressed. The double automatic elevator doors opened, and it was the dueling arena that viewed in front of Joey's vision. It was the same dueling arena that Kaiba had used to duel against Yu-gi 6 years ago. The same arena where Yu-gi had beaten Kaiba. But, it must have been renovated over the course of the years. Instead of the dueling arena, they have gigantic area where it's free. The only thing left from 6 years ago, was the dueling stadium platform.

"Mr. Kaiba would arrive shortly Mr. Wheeler," Kaiba's guard said, bowing down.

'_Kaiba. He had some nerve calling me down here, and he isn't here himself!' _Joey thought, glaring at the elevator, and await for Kaiba's arrival.

---

Everything was going according to plan. His full proof plan, that would once and for all, destroy the Wheelers. He wanted everything to go according to plan, so it would work perfectly. And, his plans **always** comes out the way he wanted it to. His guard had just informed him that Wheeler had arrived. '_Excellent. Now, all we need is the victim.' _Kaiba thought, reaching out his hand to dial a certain woman's company's phone number.

"_Hello, Capsule Corporations' secretary desk, how may I help you?"_

_ "_Connect me with Ms. Wheeler."

"_I'm sorry sir, but do you want to make a appointment with her?"_

"Listen here. This is Seto Kaiba. You'll regret it if you don't connect me with Ms. Wheeler this instance!" Kaiba demanded. He could hear the woman's fear through the phone.

"_O-O-Of course, Mr. Kaiba."_

" _Hello, this is Serenity Wheeler speaking._ _May I ask what do you want Mr. Kaiba?_"

"You could help, by coming down to Kaiba Land. There's something interesting that you might want to see. Mainly that pathetic brother of yours."

"_Mr. Kaiba, what is the meaning of this?_"

"Come to Kaiba Land, and you'll see," Kaiba said, hanging up the phone. '_You'll see that pathetic mutt loose before me. And then, the real fun begins.'_ Kaiba walked towards the elevator, with the swish of his trench-coat following him behind.

---

Serenity held the phone in her hand, speechless. What was going on around here? She had just came into the office, working and signing some important papers, when her secretary had buzz her and inform her that there was a urgent call from Kaiba. What in the world did Kaiba want with Joey? Let alone, why did he want her to come to Kaiba Land? Unable to stand the suspense, you grabbed her coat and keys and rushed out the door.

"May, I have some urgent things to do. Please help me get down my calls when I return?" Serenity said, hurrying down the halls.

"Sure thing, Ms. Wheeler," her secretary, May said, typing on the computer.

'_What are you up to Kaiba?'_ was the thought going through Serenity's mind as she wait for the elevator arrive.

---

Kaiba arrived to the destination, where he'll finally get what he wants through the mutt. Everything depends on _this_, and he won't let his plan fail! Walking towards the mutt, he coldly said, "Put this duel disk on, and we'll get this over with." He thrown the duel disk to the mutt, where Joey caught it with a bit of difficulties.

Joey narrowed his eyes on the duel disk, "Kaiba! What is the meaning of this?"

"Simple. This duel is to determine which one of us are more superior. But, with a heavy price to pay. The winner would simply get whatever he desires, while the loser have to accept defeat like a man and respect those who'll always be superior-which without a doubt, I'll be victorious at the end," Kaiba finished with a smirk on his face.

"You wish Kaiba. But, you're on. I won't loose this duel, especially to people like you, moneybags!" Joey said, inserting his deck in the deck holder. He points his index finger to Kaiba, "And, I'll win this duel, and I desire respect from you! I'll show you what dueling is all about!"

'_We'll see about that, Wheeler.'_

"Let's Duel!" Both Joey and Kaiba said in a unison.

---

Serenity tried to drive faster to Kaiba Land. She tried calling Joey's cell-phone, but all she got was the voice mail. Now, she's worry for Joey. What does Kaiba possibly wants from Joey? He had done nothing to him before, so what was going on around here? Serenity felt frustrated! Traffic was on the road, and she really needs to get to Kaiba Land. What if something happens to Joey? '_No'_, she tightened her hands on the steering wheel. '_I just hope I'll get there in time, before anything drastic happens.'_ Traffic had lifted, and she drove down the street, and hope to get to Kaiba Land fast.

---

Kaiba smirked. His Blue Eyes White Dragon had just wiped all of the mutt's life points, leaving him the victor of the duel. Joey fell down to his knees, and the holograms dissolved. Kaiba smiled wickedly, and let out a malicious laugh. "Now, whose the victorious mutt? You were a fool to accept my duel. Why would I waste my time with mutts like you?"

The elevator opened, and Serenity came out. She looked around the area, until she spotted Joey on his knees. She gasp, and ran towards to him. "Joey!" Joey looked up, "Serenity, what are you doing here?"

"She's here to witness your fall of defeat, Wheeler," Kaiba said, a gleam in his cerulean blue-eyes. Joey shot daggers at Kaiba, while Kaiba's grin broadened.

"Remember our deal, mutt. I get anything I desire to keep," Kaiba said, walking towards the two siblings. He crossed his arms and stand tall in front of them.

"What is he talking about Joey?" Serenity was confused at what was going on between the two. What in the world does Kaiba mean by _desire_?

"This duel was whoever the winner is, the winner gets anything they desire from the loser," Kaiba said bluntly.

Joey struggled to get up, but Serenity helped support him, "Fine. What do you want from me Kaiba? A rich and obnoxious jerk like you have anything that you need. What can you possibly want from me?"

Kaiba flickered his eyes from the mutt to Serenity, "Who ever said that I want anything from you? I said, _the winner get whatever he desires_. This specifically didn't mean that I want anything from you. It's your sister that I want from her."

Joey was confused while Serenity froze, '_What can Kaiba possibly wants from me?' _Joey was angry, "What do you want from my sister? She had down nothing to you before, so what can you possibly want from her?"

The next statement wasn't what they had prepare to hear, "I want your sister's company."

----------

Now to the reviewers:

**Yamiko: Dartz's Girl:** Thanks for your review! Yeah, I updated! ;; In future chapters, I'll try to update faster! By the way, thanks for explaining me how to use QuickEdit! Thanks a bunch!

**Voakands:** I know, how thick can Kaiba get? Remember, he's used to getting whatever he wants. Don't forget.

**Tinyflyer02:** Thanks for you review! I hope you'll enjoy this chapter! Thanks for wishing me good luck on my tests.

**Sakura:** Thanks. I try to think of some unusual plot for a story. Hope you like the new installment chapter!

**Angel Enchantress:** Thanks for telling me that my story has potential! It makes me so happy that you think it's good!

**neoelite:** Thanks for the comment! Hope you like the new chapter!

**Chibi-Kari:** Thanks for telling me that there were some spelling errors. I suspect that I have spelled Duke Devlin wrong....

**Rena:** I know! It's not what you see everyday that Kaiba got rejected by Serenity! Thanks for the review!

**kikoken:** Thank you for e-mailing me, telling me that you enjoyed the previous chapter!

**A/N:** _Yeah! I finished the next chapter! grins Look! A cliffhanger! Hm...I wonder what will happen? Eh? Please review, and tell me what you thought of this chapter! I am sorry if there isn't much going on this chapter, but I promise that there will be in future chapters!_

_Oh yeah, here's a few notes:_

_**[1]** Note that Kaiba is age 22. I forgot how old he was during the Battle City Tournament. So, I got a guess that he was around 17. Not to mention that Serenity is age 20. I am so sorry that I haven't mention it. _

_**[2]** About the part where Kaiba wanted to duel Joey as a way to gain Serenity's company, I know...a corny way. But, hey...I can't think of anything evil(cause, it's not my style and I suck when it comes it that; but hey, I am evil when it comes to cliffs!) If anybody could, and they would want me to change it, please tell me. _

_**[3]** This story is un-edit. My editor and I had finals, and it's difficult to get the edit down with school work in the way. So, please forgive any of my grammatical/spelling errors. I had tried my best to fix my grammar. _

_Review and tell me what you thought of the chapter!_

**Eternity's Angel**


	3. A Deal with the Devil

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh.

**Eternal Flame**

** By: Eternity's Angel**

** Chapter 3: A Deal with the Devil**

****

Kaiba could have just laugh right at the spot just right then and there. But, he held back his guard, refusing to show any emotion. He enjoyed every moment of domination that he have with this plan. This was exactly how everything in life should be-which means, everything had to go by his rules. But, then again, this wasn't always about domination. It's also about putting those who are the lower class people in their own place, and respect the higher status in the world-mainly him. Kaiba definitely enjoyed every moment of the mutt's defeat. It was highly amusing to watch the mutt fall while he would always stand on the top. That would teach him whose superior for eternity.

At this very moment would be one of his dominated moments. The mutt was leaning against his sister, all weak but yet, he managed to have the strength to stand up. His sister was worried about the poor mutt. '_Foolish woman. You should worried about yourself. You're going to lose your company to me very soon.' _Kaiba though, smiling wickedly.

"Joey, can you stand up?" Serenity asked him with concern in her eyes. Joey managed to nodded his head, and stood up. Joey flashed his eyes in anger at Kaiba, "What the hell do you want with my sister's company? From what I know, this was between you and me. What does my sister had to do anything with this duel?"

"Correction. She had everything to do with this duel. You're such a rattlebrained! Did you really think that I would be wasting my time dueling you? HA! That would be a laugh! No, you imbecile, this was all about your sister. From the very start of this duel, it was to gained your sister's company. Now, that I won our duel, I want your sister to handed over the company to me!" Kaiba said maliciously.

Joey couldn't take it anymore, he bursted in anger, "That still didn't give you the right to take something that isn't yours. Remember, this is between you and me. Leave my sister out of this!"

Serenity looked back between Kaiba and Joey. '_Joey dueled because of me-and he didn't know anything about it. Kaiba didn't even want to duel with Joey at the first place. It's all a plan to lure me into this; so, he can take over Capsule Corporations.'_

"I believe that I can't do that. Did you forgot our little wager that we had before the beginning of the duel? Because, if you don't give in what I want, I could ruin you. Simple as that." Kaiba said bluntly. He was prepared, knowing that the mutt wouldn't give in that easy. Nobody could ever ruin his plans; and that is nobody.

"What exactly are you going to "ruin" me Kaiba? Huh?-" Joey said, but was cut off by Kaiba.

"Believe me mutt. I could do much worst than you could imagined. Don't try me. It's either you hand over the company to me, or I'll do much worst than I intended to do. When it comes to business, I don't kid around." Kaiba said, maliciously.

"Why you-" But, Joey was cut off when Serenity silenced him.

"Mr. Kaiba, I do believed that I had made myself clearer the day on that meeting. I don't intend on handing over the company to you. But, this is unacceptable. You can't believe that you could win over a company due to the status of this duel. Things don't work that way, Mr. Kaiba." Serenity said, challenging him.

Kaiba, who didn't refused the challenge, fought back with fire. "Ms. Wheeler, I don't think you know the full meaning of my offer. I could make your company twice better than it's originally is. All you have to do is signed a contract, and everything would go smoothly. Otherwise, the consequences for your pathetic excuse for a brother would be brutal. I can do much worst than what's now. I could have him loose his job and nobody would be able to hired him as a employee. I could framed him into a crime and the police wouldn't care if it's the right person or not. As long I have the money, I could do whatever I want in this country."

Serenity gasped. Unfortunely, Kaiba could do much worst, and he's right. He could do anything he pleases in Japan. He had power, and he could use it on the people against Joey. She didn't want Joey to get into her problem in the first place. She was the one who refused his offer, and Joey would have suffer the consequences if she doesn't give in. Serenity bit her lip, this was the most tough situation she have been.

'_I can't just hand over the company to Kaiba. Step-father would be devastated if I did. After all, I am just his adopted child. I am not his legitimate children. But, he had passed down the company to me. I can't let him down. On the other hand, there's Joey. He's my brother; I don't want him to lose his job because of my problems with Kaiba. I don't want anything to happened to him. There's only one thing I could do now.'_ Serenity whispered, "Fine. I give in, Kaiba."

Joey was shocked, while Kaiba smirked. "I'm glad that you saw it my way. Now, I don't want to waste any time. Please signed on this contract that I have." He took out a blue folder out of his briefcase.

"You didn't let me finished. Although I give in, I am not fully handing the company to you. The company is still mine, and I am not giving it up. However, we would work as partners; you do not own **Capsule Corporations**. If I were to given up my company, that would mean I am out of the business. I don't intend to be out of the business. I would work for you, but **Capsule Corporations** would only be partnered with **Kaiba Corporations**. That's the only condition I would give to you. You rather accept it or decline it." Serenity said, glaring at Kaiba. '_I won't let him win that easily.'_

Kaiba narrowed his eyes. She was right, he couldn't get fully ownership of the company until she was out of the business. But, it seems that she wasn't intend to be kicked out. Kaiba grinned, '_That's fine with me. I'll gained her company one by one, until I could have full ownership of the company. Then, that would be the day where I'll show the Wheelers that I'll be dominant at the end._'

"Fine. I agreed to your foolish partnership with **Kaiba Corporations**. Be on time tomorrow sharp at 8a.m. We have a contract to signed tomorrow, and you'll be working with Kaiba Corporations starting tomorrow, as I would also with Capsule Corporations." Kaiba growled, turning around, with his trench-coat swifting behind him.

---

Serenity helped Joey got into his apartment. She threw her keys on the counter and helped Joey sit down on the couch. Sitting down, Joey sighed, "Serenity, you didn't have to give into Kaiba. You know I could handle him."

"Joey, it's my choice. Besides, it was my problem at the first place. If I didn't get involved with him, you didn't need to get in this kind of mess."

"But Sere-"

"Don't worry about me. I could take care of myself from him. I'm not the little girl anymore. I grown up." Serenity said, smiling at Joey.

"I guess not. But, if anything happens, I want you to tell Joey all about it. I'll beat the crap out of him for you!" Joey said, holding her hands. "Promise?"

"Promise. Don't worry. I won't give in that easily without a fight. It's been a tough day, why don't you get some sleep? I need to go home anyway." Serenity said, grabbing her keys from the counter.

"Alright. Do you need me to drive you home?" Joey said, getting up from the couch.

"No, it's ok. I could drive myself home. You must have been tired from the duel, go and get some sleep. I'll call you in the morning."

"Alright."

"Good night Joey."

"Good night. Sere?"

"Hm?"

"I'm sorry that I didn't think straight when Kaiba wanted to duel me. If I think harder, I shouldn't have duel him in the first place. I'm sorry that I put you in this." Joey said, standing there like a lost little boy.

"It's ok Joey. You don't have to worry about that. I won't let him win that easily. I got to go, bye Joey!" Serenity went over to hugged Joey. Giving him reassurance that she's going to be alright, she headed out of his apartment and down towards the elevator doors.

---

The next day, Serenity arrived at Kaiba Corporations 10 minutes before 8a.m. She had parked her car inside the Kaiba Corporations' parking lot. As she got out of her car, a long black limousine pulled up in front of her. The driver quickly got out and opened the door; and Kaiba came out of the car with a scowl on his face.

"Look what you did. You're such a idiot! Now, I'm late than usual. If this ever happens again, you won't be seeing a paycheck for a very long time, and you'll be out of the job permantely. This is a warning. Never let it happen again! Understood?" Kaiba yelled at the driver, who apologized rapidly; hoping his boss would forgive him.

Kaiba looked at his driver with disgust before he realized that somebody was standing there. Glaring at the person in front of him, he dismissed his driver, his eyes never left from the person. The driver took this opportunity to get out before any _real_ damage will be done.

"You're early. Good; otherwise if you're late, I'll be firing you. I don't tolerance lateness." Kaiba said, fixing his trench-coat and stand tall.

"Mr. Kaiba, with all due respect, you're not my boss. In case you forgotten, we're working as _partners_. We're both equal; I'm my own boss, and vice versa." Serenity said, fighting with fire.

'_Who does this woman think she is? Doesn't she know that I'm Seto Kaiba? Nobody would ever go and defy me! Not even a woman! I'll show her that I'll be superior than her for always!'_ Kaiba vowed, walking into the lobby of Kaiba Corporations.

---

Up in Kaiba's office, he was barking orders to his secretary who shrunk in fear. His secretary hurried off to grabbed whatever her boss needed. Kaiba went inside his office, walking towards his desk, he put his briefcase on his desk, and took something out of it. His secretary walked back in, bringing some types of papers. Satisfied with whatever the secretary had given to him, he dismissed her, and sat down at his chair. Taking a pen, he puts pushes a paper and a pen in front of her.

"This is the contract that's between our companies. This contract simply says that we are partnered in this business for expansion of 2 years. If along the contracted years, you decided that you don't want any part of it, that ends it all; but with a price. Is it understood, Ms. Wheeler?" Kaiba asked bluntly.

Serenity looked at the survey. 2 years stuck with Kaiba? That's not good. Can she survived with his bitterness everyday? But, what about the sake of her company? She has to signed the paper; if not, her company would be in jeopardy. Grabbing a pen, she signed on the dotted line; which Kaiba smirked and signed also.

'_Why do I feel like I'm selling my soul to the devil?'_ Serenity thought, when she finished signing the contract, sealing the deal. Kaiba puts the contract in a folder, and inside his briefcase.

---

_Now, to the reviewers:_

**Yamiko: Dartz's Girl:** Thank you for the wonderful comments! I really enjoyed it! =) I totally love your stories! I can't wait for your update on Love & Lust in Ancient Egypt! I hope you would enjoyed this chapter!

**Chibi-Kari:** Thanks for your comment! Here is the next chapter! =) Enjoy!

**Invader Kas:** I really appreciated your comment, but you said that it needed more action; and there wasn't any angst. Like Kikoken had said, you need to be patient. Although there wasn't any angst at first, there would be later on the story. I'm taking it slowly, because I have to try to developed Kaiba's emotions in this fic. Kaiba wouldn't be able to fall in love in just one glance. That would be totally OOC of him(Although this is a AU, there would contain some stuffs from the original.) I really appreciated if you be patient along the chapters.

**Kikoken:** Oh yeah. Kaiba was pissing me off too that day on Yu-Gi-Oh when he was dueling Yami/Yugi. Thanks for defending me! =) I really appreciated it! Thanks!

**Sakura:** Lol..here's the next chapter you have waited so long for! =) Thanks for your review!

**IceFire3:** Thanks for your review! Here is the next chapter; enjoy!

**Angel Enchantress:** Yes, apparently, Kaiba can do anything he wishes; but I won't give it away _that_ easily! Enjoy the next chapter!

**Rena:** I'm sure that really caught you off guard! Here is the next chapter! Hopefully you'll see how things would go!

**May:** Yeah, Serenity defying him. Unbelievable, right? Lol! It seems a lot of people are pissed off at Kaiba. Here's the chapter of Serenity's reaction! =) Hopefully, you'll find it to your liking!

**A/N:** Yes! I finished the next chapter! Not to mention I have left you guys another cliffhanger! I'm beginning to enjoying this! =) I graduated already! Yippee! On with High School for me! Yeah! Not to mentioned that I have turned 14! Yeah! =)

_Here are a some notes to the story:_

_**[1]** I'm sure that by now you realized that Serenity and Kaiba had developed some **OOC** of them-especially Serenity. You'll be seeing more of this later on in the story. All would be explained; please be patient with it. _

_**[2]** This chapter is **un-edit**. I didn't get a chance to get a hold of an editor-since my editor is having difficulties going online; I have nobody to edit this. So please excuse my grammatical/spelling errors. I am trying my best to fixed them! =)_

Ok, now that summer is here, I am planning on updating faster! But, I got a letter from my high school, saying I have to do some summer reading; so that might get in the way. But don't worry, I would try my best to update as soon as possible-it's just that I have a lot of stories that I need to updated too! If you're interested, you could check in my profile and stroll down to some stories that I have written and read. Thanks!

Finished Date: June 27, 2004

Posted: June 29, 2004

****

--_Currently, I am writing a new SetoxSerenity story! I already posted up a teaser for it. If you like the summary, and you liked it, you could go and read it! =) This one is different from my other works-I guess. Here is the summary:_

**Title: The Dark Prince**

**Rated: R**

**Summary: Prince Seto had been known as the Dark Prince for his savagery power among his country-and he would murdered all those who would defied him. Until one day, he laid his eyes on a woman who intrigues him-who would become his salve besides his heart...**

Does it sound interesting? If it does, just keep a lookout for that story! It's gonna come out during the summer! For now, enjoy this chapter! (I'm going crazy, trying to update all of my fics at the same time. So, please be patient if I update late!)

**Eternity's Angel**


End file.
